


Valentine's Day With My Girlfriend

by PersonaShipper123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Each chapter is with each pairing, F/F, Female Protagonist, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!, i did m/m, now its f/f!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: Akira spends Valentines Day with the one she loves.





	1. Ferris Wheel (Ann Takamaki)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you are spending a lot of time with your loved ones! And by loved ones I mean candy, anime, and pets! And your partners too I guess.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The dishes clanked together as Akira scrubbed them clean from the hardened curry. A dish most popular in Leblanc. 

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day," she heard Sojiro say. She chuckled to herself. How could Sojiro forget? The cafe was packed with couples-

"No wonder guys were bringing their girls in here,"

Akira rolled her eyes. Good God, the couples were a handful. Especially with her working. The girls would glare at her whenever she 'flirted' with their boyfriends. "Hope you enjoy your meal," is hardly flirting.

"Hey, don't you have something exciting happening? I mean, you've been here for nearly a year," Sojiro chuckles to himself, "When I was your age, _hoo boy_.."

Akira laughs a bit as she washes off the soap from the now clean dishes. She turns off the water and sets down the dishes, the bell on the door chiming. 

"Hello..." A familiar voice says, making Akira turn around immediately. Akira felt a small, sheepish smile spread across her face as she walked over. Ann beamed once she saw Akira. She gestured to her bag, which had a few things poking out. "Hey. Do you have a minute?"

The raven looked to Sojiro with an impatient, yet childish look in her eye. As if asking, "Can I go?" 

Sojiro raised an eyebrow for a moment until realization spread all over his face. "Ooh, heh, you should've just told me..." he chuckled to himself and jerked his head towards Ann, "Go have fun. I'll leave the shop open for ya. Just lock up later,"

Akira smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Sojiro chuckled as Akira quickly went back to where she was cleaning and took off her apron and grabbed her bag. She impatiently walked over to her girlfriend with a smile. Ann returned it and took hold of Akira's small hand, opening the door. As they walked out, Akira could've sworn she heard Morgana sigh.

 

* * *

 

"Wow..." Akira whispered as she stared out the window of the Ferris Wheel. They decided to go to Odaiba Seaside Park. Akira will never get used to the view no matter how many times she's being on the Ferris Wheel. Which, in all honesty wasn't that much.

Ann giggled next to her, "I should take you here more often," those words make Akira turn to look at her, "Then I'd get to see that cute expression on your face!"

Akira feels her face heat up and she plays with her bangs, a sheepish smile appearance on her face. Ann finished giggling and just smiled at Akira fondly as they both ascend. Akira brushed her twisted bangs aside and placed her hands in her lap. After a moment of silence, Ann looks out the window.

"Wow, we're so high up...!" She gasps. Akira laughs. "Ann, we've been here before,"

Ann blushes, "W-well not in a while! I-I kinda forgot how high up it goes..." 

Akira chuckles at Ann's embarrassment. Ann soon joins in, her smile afterwards brightening the whole world around them. Akira subtly scoots closer and places a hand on Ann's, a light blush on her cheeks. Ann huffs out a small giggle and scoots closer, laying here head on Akira's shoulder.

They both stayed that way the whole ride...

 

* * *

 

Akira gladly welcomes Leblanc's warmth when she and Ann step inside. The place was deserted except a note was left near the yellow payphone. Akira walked over and pick it up to read it.

**Curry's in the fridge and there is hot chocolate by coffee maker. Lock up when your done**

**\- Sojiro**

Akira smiled, setting the note facedown. She looked over to Ann who was rubbing her pale hands together in attempt to warm them. 

"You cold?"

Ann smiled, "No, I'm alright. Though, I could go for hot cocoa?"

Akira smiled, "Hot cocoa coming right up!"

The raven quickly went behind the counter and looked for the hot chocolate near the coffee machine, where Sojiro said. 

After making two cups of hot chocolate, the couple sat down at a booth across from each other. Ann had a bright smile on her face as she grabbed ber bag and pulled out a yellow-squared box with red ribbons holding it together. 

"This is for you," she said, passing it to Akira who gladly accepted it. Akira smiled. "Isn't it heavy? I made it with love~"

Akira huffed out a small chuckle, "Thanks,"

Ann's smile slowly faded and her eyes saddened, making Akira worry. "Hey... you should've told me you were going to turn yourself in..."

Akira froze, her eyes a bit wide and sad. She thought for a moment. She really should have. Ann deserved to know...

_"I know when you're keeping secrets from me..."_

Akira sighed, "I'm sorry. You're right. I should've told you..."

Ann gave a sad smile, placing her hand on Akira's folded ones. "It's okay. I'm fine," she averted her eyes, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "...I don't wanna go home today,"

Akira smiled, relaxing a bit. "Then don't. You can stay here,"

Ann smiled, "Then I will!" Akira grinned. Ann glanced at the seat next to Akira, "Can I move over?"

Akira immediately nodded, Ann quickly getting up from her seat and walking over to Akira who was making room for her girlfriend. Ann scooted up close with Akira, a smile on her face the whole time.

Until it disappeared.

Ann sighed looking at the table, "You're going home next month...aren't you?" Akira tensed a bit. She completely forgot. Her heart ached; she didn't want to go. She had a life here in Tokyo, people knew her. Really knew her! She didn't want to throw it all away just because her probation was lifted.

"So..." Ann's voice brought Akira back to reality, "Is this going to be a long-distance relationship?"

Akira thought for a moment. Did she have to leave? Her parents never really cared. Sojiro has dropped unsubtle hints about Akira living here or in the Sakura household. Could she...

"Akira?" 

"I..." Akira drawled out, "I think it does..." A playful smirk then appeared on her lips, "Unless you wanna come with me?"

"Really?" Ann asked, her eyes wide. Akira simply smiled. It would be nice if Ann really did come with her. But, it was too good to be true.

Ann sat there for a moment until shaking her head in frustration, "Argh! Enough of this. I came here to have fun with you!" Ann sighed, "I've waited this long for you to bs released... a long-distance relationship should be nothing.." Akira offered a sad smile. She was really going to miss Ann.

Ann looked a bit reluctant, but she slouched onto Akira's shoulder, resting her head into the crook of Akira's neck. Akira rested her head onto Ann's head.

"Even so, you kept me waiting for too long..." Ann muttered. Akira smiled and gently kissed the top of Ann's head, whispering a soft, "...I love you"

Ann smiled and raised her head, bringing their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away to say, "I love you too..."

 

_I spent a romantic evening with Ann..._

 


	2. That Reassuring Voice (Makoto Niijima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time for Makoto :3

The dishes clanked together as Akira scrubbed them clean from the hardened curry. A dish most popular in Leblanc. 

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day," she heard Sojiro say. She chuckled to herself. How could Sojiro forget? The cafe was packed with couples-

"No wonder guys were bringing their girls in here,"

Akira rolled her eyes. Good God, the couples were a handful. Especially with her working. The girls would glare at her whenever she 'flirted' with their boyfriends. "Hope you enjoy your meal," is hardly flirting.

"Hey, don't you have something exciting happening? I mean, you've been here for nearly a year," Sojiro chuckles to himself, "When I was your age, _hoo boy_.."

Akira laughs a bit as she washes off the soap from the now clean dishes. She turns off the water and sets down the dishes, the bell on the door chiming. 

"...Good evening," A familiar voice says, making Akira turn around immediately. "Sorry to barge in like this..." Akira felt a small, giddy smile spread across her face as she walked over. Makoto gave a polite smile and wave once she saw Akira. She gestured to her bag, which had something poking out.

The raven looked to Sojiro with an impatient, yet childish look in her eye. As if asking, "Can I go?" 

Sojiro raised an eyebrow for a moment until realization spread all over his face. "Ooh, heh, you should've just told me..." he chuckled to himself and jerked his head towards Makoto, "Go have fun. I'll leave the shop open for ya. Just lock up later,"

Akira smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Sojiro chuckled as Akira quickly went back to where she was cleaning and took off her apron and grabbed her bag. She impatiently walked over to her girlfriend with a smile. Makoto returned it as she boldly took hold of Akira's small hand, opening the door. As they walked out, Akira could've sworn she heard Morgana snicker.

 

* * *

 

The calming atmosphere was refreshing to say the least. Akira and Makoto walked hand-in-hand until they reached an empty bench near the sea. They decided to go to Odaiba—to the Seaside Park. Akira had only been there once with Makoto, but that was months ago.

The two sat down and listened to the waves softly crash into each other. The bridge was unusually quiet. It is usually filled with cars zoom in past each other. Not that Akira was complaining. No, she was completely fine with quiet. Makoto suddenly sighs.

"I'm going to miss doing this..." Akira look at her with confusion. Sensing this, Makoto elaborates, "I'm going to miss going on dates with you..."

Akira then knew exactly what she meant. She completely forgot about next month. She was going home. Akira sighs in defeat and nods. "Me too..."

They sat in silence for a while until Makoto says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down..."

Akira chuckles, "It's fine. It's hard not to think about it,"

"...yeah," 

After staying there for a half hour, the couple decided to leave before it got too dark. They were now on the train, which was undeniably packed with couples and just people. Luckily enough, Makoto and Akira found a seat. They just had to squeeze past a few others. But, that didn't help with the crowd.

Akira was able to adapt, while Makoto was obviously uncomfortable. Akira was quick to reassure her. She placed a hand on Makoto's, giving her a reassuring smile, "Hey, we'll be off before you know it,"

Makoto drew in a large breath and nodded as she released it. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you,"

Akira kissed the top of Makoto's head, making her blush. "No problem, babe,"

 

* * *

 

The two walked into Leblanc and embraced the warmth. Akira shuddered a bit from how cold it was outside while Makoto rubbed her arms. Akira found the cafe to be completely deserted except for a note by the yellow payphone. She picked it up to read it.

**There is curry in the fridge and hot chocolate next to coffee machine. Lock up when you two are done.**

**\- Sojiro**

Akira smiled to herself and looked over to Makoto, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Makoto smiled, "That would be lovely..." Akira quickly walked over behind the counter and found the hot chocolate right where Sojiro said it would be.

After making the hot chocolate, Akira and Makoto sat at a booth across from each other. Makoto brushed her hair behind her ears, "Boss was quite considerate to let us stay in the cafe..." Makoto blushed, "Thank you for spending time with me this evening,"

Akira smiled, "Of course. I had a great time,"

Makoto returned the smile, sheepishly looking at her cup of hot chocolate. She made a noise of realization and pulled something out from her brown bag, "Oh, yes I want you to have this," Makoto slid a yellow box with purple ribbons thing it together decoratively. Akira gratefully took it and smiled at her girlfriend. Makoto looked s but worried, "I-I considered making it by hand... Would you have preferred that?"

Akira chuckled, "I'd love anything you give me, Makoto. Anything you give me is perfect,"

A pretty pink blush dusted Makoto's cheeks as she chuckled, "That sounds like something guys at a host club would say..." Makoto then beamed at Akira, "Still, I am really glad we were able to spend time like this together," she closed her eyes and calmly said, "I wanted to give my first Valentine's Day chocolate...directly to you,"

Akira smiled, blush appearing on her cheeks as she rests her hand on Makoto's. "You mean a lot to me, too, Makoto," 

"It...makes me really happy to hear you say that," Makoto then regains her composure as she brushes her hair behind her ears, "I have been studying really hard. I am looking to apply to law school. My dream of becoming a police commissioner remains the same," Makoto grins, "I know I can do it...especially with your help,"

Akira smiled, a bit sadly. She was really happy for Makoto. But...it worried her. It shouldn't. Makoto can handle herself, there was no need to worry. No need at all.

"Are you all right, Akira?" Makoto asked, worriedly. Akira sighed in defeat.

"I'm just...worried,"

Makoto sighed. "I'm not a child,"

Akira mentally kicked herself. "I-I know that I just..." 

Makoto laid her hand on Akira's, squeezing it. "I'll be fine. Don't worry," Akira relaxed a little and Makoto released Akira's hand. "May I sit next to you?"

"Of course," 

As Makoto was beginning to switch sides, Akira scooted over to make another seat for her girlfriend. Once Makoto was seated, silence continued to look over them. It wasn't heavy, uncomfortable silence it was more... calming than anything. 

Suddenly, Makoto sighed, "...next month, you're going back home..." Akira physically felt he heart ache. She didn't want to leave. "What's going to happen... to us?"

Akira was take aback by this question. What did Makoto mean? They were going to stay the same weren't they? They were still going to be together. Right?

"Akira?"

"What do you mean? Nothing will change," Makoto stares at Akira for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Yeah...yes. Yes, you are right..." Makoto concluded. She smiles to herself, "Heh, there was a lot I wanted to say, but I guess none of that matters now that we're here together..." she smiles and pecks Akira on the cheek, making her blush, "After all that waiting, I guess living in different places won't be such a big deal,"

Akira smiles and brings her hand up to Makoto's chin, guiding her lips towards Akira's. The kiss was warm and soft, lasting for a lovely ten seconds. The two pulled away, both smiling and blushing. Akira's hand let go of Makoto's chin and landed on her hand instead, squeezing it. Makoto laid her head on Akira's shoulder.

"...I've been waiting for you...for so long..." Makoto sighed happily, intertwining her fingers with Akira's, "I hope I am not asking for too much... Am I?"

 

_I spent a romantic evening with Makoto..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Makoto's time! Onto the next one which will be posted tomorrow because it is midnight and i have school. Sorry. But stay tuned!


	3. Checkmate (Hifumi Togo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto best girl!

The dishes clanked together as Akira scrubbed them clean from the hardened curry. A dish most popular in Leblanc. 

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day," she heard Sojiro say. She chuckled to herself. How could Sojiro forget? The cafe was packed with couples-

"No wonder guys were bringing their girls in here,"

Akira rolled her eyes. Good God, the couples were a handful. Especially with her working. The girls would glare at her whenever she 'flirted' with their boyfriends. "Hope you enjoy your meal," is hardly flirting.

"Hey, don't you have something exciting happening? I mean, you've been here for nearly a year," Sojiro chuckles to himself, "When I was your age, _hoo boy_.."

Akira laughs a bit as she washes off the soap from the now clean dishes. She turns off the water and sets down the dishes, the bell on the door chiming. 

"Excuse me..." A familiar voice says, making Akira turn around immediately. Akira felt a small, sheepish smile spread across her face as she walked over. Hifumi smiled once she saw Akira. She awkwardly shifted her foot, unsubtly gesturing towards to door, "Do you have a moment...?"

The raven looked to Sojiro with an impatient, yet childish look in her eye. As if asking, "Can I go?" 

Sojiro raised an eyebrow for a moment until realization spread all over his face. "Ooh, heh, you should've just told me..." he chuckled to himself and jerked his head towards the shogi player, "Go have fun. I'll leave the shop open for ya. Just lock up later,"

Akira smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Sojiro chuckled as Akira quickly went back to where she was cleaning and took off her apron and grabbed her bag. She impatiently walked over to her girlfriend with a smile. Hifumi returned it and took hold of Akira's small hand, opening the door. As they walked out, Akira could've sworn she heard Morgana whistle.

 

* * *

 

The couple walked in silence. It wasn't tense, but it made Akira feel on edge for some reason. She looked to Hifumi. Her eyes were glued to the ground and she looked sad, but also angry?

"What's wrong?"

Hifumi looked up, glaring at Akira. "I was worried, you know," 

Akira gulped. She felt guilty. She didn't mean to make Hifumi worry. She had to turn herself in for her teammates!

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"O-oh no... it's not like I'm trying to lecture you..." Hifumi quickly said, her eyes showing regret. Akira took a moment before she relaxed and gave a small smile. 

"It's okay,"

Hifumi relaxed immediately and squeezed Akira's hand, "The real reason why I'm here..."

"...is for Valentine's?" Akira finished. Hifumi smiled, "Yes..."

Akira lightly bumped her girlfriend's shoulder, sharing a small laugh with her. They shared a moment fo silence as they walked down the flooded streets of Shibuya. Hifumi suddenly tugged Akira's sleeve, "Look!"

Akira followed Hifumi's gaze and saw that the convenience store was decked out in hearts and flirtatious signs. From what Akira was able to see, there were candies and plushies being sold. Akira chuckled a bit, leading a overly excited Hifumi to the store.

They crossed the busy streets and walked into the convenience store. Once they entered, Hifumi dragged Akira to the bear plushies. She release the raven's hand and took hold of a gold, fluffy bear that was holding a red heart that said,  **Will you be my Valentine?**

Her green eyes sparkled the more she stared at the cute plush. Akira smiled at the sight and asked, "Do you want it? I can buy it for you,"

Hifumi looked at the girl with wide eyes, "A-are you sure? I don't want you to spend any money...!"

Akira lightly nudged Hifumi, "Don't worry about it. It's really nothing and besides, it's Valentine's Day,"

Hifumi took a moment before she smiled and hugged Akira, the bear still in hand. "Thank you, Akira..."

Akira chuckled, planting a kiss on Hifumi's head. "No problem,"

They released each other and they looked around the convenience store separately —just in case they found something for the other. The candy was 50% off, but the brands weren't very good. Or at least they didn't look good to Akira. So, she refused to buy them. She looked around some more. There were boxes of Valentine's Day chocolate. 

There were chocolate covered roses, just plain chocolate and boxes with anime characters on the box trying to tempt you to buy it. With nothing catching her eye, Akira decided to go back to Hifumi who was a few isles down. But once Akira got close enough, she instantly knew something was wrong. 

From afar, it looked like Hifumi was standing next to some guy. But, when you were about an isle away, you could tell that wasn't the case. 

"...c'mon, baby, come with me. A pretty girl like you deserves a good time," the man—looking like he was in his twenties—drawled out. Hifumi tried backing away, holding her bear close, but the man took a step forward. A bit too close. 

"U-uh actually, s-sir, I have a da-"

"Aw, c'mon baby...! A guy like me could show you a good time," the man said, winking as he took hold of her wrist. Hifumi yelped.

Akira was _fuming_. 

She quickly rushed over and pulled Hifumi away from the older man, glaring daggers at him. Hifumi latched onto Akira's arm as the girl said, "Excuse me, sir, I am sorry but I'm afraid we have places to be,"

Akira turned around immediately and pushed Hifumi in front of her, away from that disgusting man. She guided Hifumi towards the counter and paid for the plush. Once Hifumi had her bear, Akira grabbed her hand and rushed out of the store. A tense silence fell over them as they walked back to Leblanc.

 

* * *

 

"...I'm sorry, did I hurt your hand?" Akira asked loosening her grip enough for Hifumi to recapture her hand. Hifumi shook her head quickly.

"No, don't worry..." Hifumi reassured, staring at the ground. Akira felt a wave of guilt. Hifumi must've wanted to go to more stores or just fun places. But Akira cut it short and took her back to Leblanc instead.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Hifumi, I- you probably wanted to go somewhere..." Akira muttered, he voice laced with regret. She averted her eyes and kicked her heel, "A-and I just took you back here..."

Hifumi was silent for a bit until she pulled Akira in for a hug. Akira took a moment before she wrapped her arms around Hifumi's waist. 

"You bought me a plush and you saved me today. That's all I could ask for..." Hifumi pecked Akira's cheek as she pulled away, a bright smile on her face. Akira slowly returned it and turned to the door.

"It's getting cold, let's head inside," Akira said, opening the cafe door. She walked inside to find the store completely deserted. Her eyes landed on a not by the yellow payphone.

**Hot chocolate by coffee machine. Lock up when your done.**

**\- Sojiro**

Akira smiled to herself and turned to Hifumi. "Would you like some hot chocolate? Or coffee?"

Hifumi smiled, "Hot chocolate would be nice,"

 

* * *

 

"It's not much, but..." Hifumi trailed off, pulling a brown box of chocolate with crimson ribbons tying it. She slid the box over to Akira, "Through my attempt with making this... I realize my lack of talent..."

Akira took the box with a smile, "I'll savor it,"

Hifumi giggled, "All I did was melt whatever I bought in the market. It should be fine... I think," Akira chuckled. Hifumi looked at her cup of hot chocolate, a pretty pink blush dusting her cheeks, "Before I met you... I never imagined that I'd have a boyfriend...or a girlfriend..."

She nodded a bit to herself, "I need to devote myself to learning how to do things... other than shogi..."

Akira smiled, "Let's work together,"

Hifumi nodded, "Let's. And next year...let me atone for my homemade chocolates..." She looked down at her cup, a bit sadly, "Um.. People still call me the Phony Princess. I'm quite the villain now..." She smiled a bit to herself, "But to be honest, I like it better than being treated as an idol. It's really freeing..."

"As long as I'm aboard and playing pieces... I can go anywhere with shogi," Hifumi looked up, "So my goal is to be the best professional shogi player wherever I may be...

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Hifumi asked. Akira felt her heart ache. She knew exactly what Hifumi meant. She looked down at her folded hands, visibly troubled.

She has to tell Hifumi she's going back home. She has to...

"Um...Akira?" Hifumi asked, concerned.

Akira drew in a breath. "I'm...returning to my hometown next month..."

"Oh...that's...troubling..." Hifumi mumbled. Akira felt guilty. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Hifumi. "May I sit next to you?"

Surprised, Akira looked up. She nodded anyways. As Hifumi stood to switch sides, Akira was moving aside to make room for her girlfriend. Hifumi scooted in close to Akira. She looked down at her lap.

"I never felt distressed being alone...until I met you," she looked away, "You're going home next month, yes? Well...thinking about you leaving... I..."

Trying to lighten the mood, Akira smirks and says, "Want to tag along?"

"H-huh?" Hifumi looked up with wide eyes. She relaxed though and huffed out a small laugh. "I am sorry for discussing such a heavy topic when...we haven't even seen each other for that long..." She smiled, "Well, I was able to wait for your discharge, so living apart won't be difficult..." 

"I can't seem to conceal my true emotions... from you..." Hifumi mumbled. She sighed as she leaned onto Akira, her head in the crook of her neck. "That means I'm quite serious about you... I will not allow a redo..."

Akira chuckled and took hold Hifumi's chin, leading her up and closing the hair between their lips. The kiss was quick and simple, but sweet nonetheless.

 

_I spent a romantic evening with Hifumi..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe soooo yes I did add a scene from the anime except it's not on a beach lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! The rest will come out tomorrow for sure! Have a nice day/night!


	4. Roses (Haru Okumura)

The dishes clanked together as Akira scrubbed them clean from the hardened curry. A dish most popular in Leblanc. 

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day," she heard Sojiro say. She chuckled to herself. How could Sojiro forget? The cafe was packed with couples-

"No wonder guys were bringing their girls in here,"

Akira rolled her eyes. Good God, the couples were a handful. Especially with her working. The girls would glare at her whenever she 'flirted' with their boyfriends. "Hope you enjoy your meal," is hardly flirting.

"Hey, don't you have something exciting happening? I mean, you've been here for nearly a year," Sojiro chuckles to himself, "When I was your age, _hoo boy_.."

Akira laughs a bit as she washes off the soap from the now clean dishes. She turns off the water and sets down the dishes, the bell on the door chiming. 

"Good evening...!" A familiar voice says, making Akira turn around immediately. Akira felt a small, smile spread across her face as she walked over. Haru beamed once she saw Akira. Her eyes widened a bit, "Ah, the store is still..." She trailed off and looked at the door then to Akira. "Um..."

The raven looked to Sojiro with an impatient, yet childish look in her eye. As if asking, "Can I go?" 

Sojiro raised an eyebrow for a moment until realization spread all over his face. "Ooh, heh, you should've just told me..." he chuckled to himself and jerked his head towards Haru, "Go have fun. I'll leave the shop open for ya. Just lock up later,"

Akira smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Sojiro chuckled as Akira quickly went back to where she was cleaning and took off her apron and grabbed her bag. She impatiently walked over to her girlfriend with a smile. Haru returned it and took hold of Akira's small hand, opening the door. As they walked out, Akira could've sworn she heard Morgana whistle and laugh. 

 

* * *

 

"Sorry, you must be tired," Haru apologized. Akira quickly shook her head. 

"Nah, not really. Don't worry," 

Haru lightly bumped Akira with her shoulder, "But I am worried. It's _you_ we're talking about after all," Haru giggled as they walked to the station, "Um... Where are we going exactly?"

Akira smiled, "The movies. I hear they have good showings. Especially with their horror," Haru giggled.

"You know how much I love horror movies...!" Haru said. "But, would it be appropriate for Valentine's?"

Akira smirked, "And that's what's so good about their horror movies; they added in a few non-cliche love stories. Perfect for Valentine's and right up our alley,"

Haru chuckled, "You thought of everything, huh?"

Akira shrugged, "Well, anything for you, Haru,"

Haru squeezed Akira's hand, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. She rose on her toes and pecked Akira on the cheek, smiling. Akira giggled and the two walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. 

 

* * *

 

"Ren, no!"

"I have to, Zika,"

"B-but we can wait out the killer! You don't have to-"

"Yes I do! For your safety, I will sacrifice myself,"

Akira watched with admiration as the main character ran out of cover to distract the killer. Since she read  _In The Name of Love,_ Akira was able to understand the true, richer meaning behind Ren Yukimura's  sacrifice.

...she feels as though she gained both guts and knowledge from this film.

 

* * *

 

"Ah! That was a lovely movie!" Haru sighed happily, "The romance mixed in with all of the drama really brought a nice touch. Ah, but the plot twists with the killer were marvelous!"

Akira chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it, Haru,"

Haru giggled, "Thank you for taking me here. I really appreciate it!"

Akira smiled and took hold of Haru's hand, "C'mon, I have somewhere I'd like to take you,"

 

* * *

 

Haru beamed once her and Akira walked into the flower shop. Flowers of different colors and smells were everywhere. Akira loved the smell of flowers. 

"My, the roses look lovely!" Haru gasped as she smelled the red roses and admired the daises. Akira smiled and looked at the roses. Maybe she could buy Haru a bouquet? Haru skipped down the carts of flowers with a bright smile on her face while Akira stared at the roses. 

Maybe she should. Akira walked up to the worker, "Excuse me, how much for a rose bouquet?"

The worker smiled, "1,000¥ for one bouquet!"

Akira pulled out her wallet and handed the worker the right amount, the worker quickly making a rose bouquet. Soon, the worker handed Akira a bouquet of beautiful red roses with a pretty pink ribbon wrapped around the plastic. The raven then walked over to Haru who was smelling the white chrysanthemums. Akira hid the bouquet behind her and tapped Haru's shoulder.

Had turned around and Akira pulled out the rose bouquet, instantly making Haru smile. She took the bouquet and stood on her toes to give Akira a kiss and hug. Akira giggled and wrapped her arms around Haru's waist. 

 

* * *

 

The two walked in the cafe to find it completely deserted. Akira walked over to the counter and found a note by the yellow payphone. She picked it up and read,

**Hot chocolate is by coffee machine. Lock up when your done.**

**\- Sojiro**

Akira smiled to herself and set down the note before turning to Haru, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Haru nodded, "Hot chocolate would be nice,"

After making the hot chocolate, the two sat down at a booth. Haru had her rose bouquet in her arms as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pink sack tied together at the top with red ribbon. "I want you to have this," Haru said, smiling as she slid the small sack—most likely chocolate—over to Akira. 

Akira smiled. "Thank you, Haru,"

Haru giggled, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I actually made it myself!" Haru cleared her throat, becoming more serious, "I am actually relieved you got out sooner than we expected. I was afraid I'd have to mail it to you..." 

She said it in a humorous tone, but it made Akira nervous and guilty nonetheless. But, she did it for her teammates. For Haru.

"I'm sorry if I worried you..." Akira muttered. Haru straightened a bit.

"Oh... My apologies I didn't mean it like that...." Haru quickly says, making Akira even more guilty. "I have received an unofficial offer from Okumura Foods," Haru says, trying to lighten the mood, "It seems I'll be participating in the coffee chain project even while I'm at college," she looked down, "Starting in April, I'll be on my way into becoming a full member of a new society.... Will I be okay?"

Akira gives a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you will,"

Haru relaxes and beams, "Just hearing those words make feel like I'll be able to accomplish anything..." She says, sighing happily. She bashfully looked at the table, "May I sit next to you?"

Akira nodded not a minute later. As Haru walked over with her roses, Akira was making room for her girlfriend. Once they were settled, Haru smiled, "This is so calming..."

Akira nods in agreement. Haru shifts a bit, looking troubled. "You're returning home next month, yes...?" She sighed, "I'll be busy with work by then as well...so we..."

Akira placed her hand over Haru's and squeezed it, "We'll be okay. Nothing will change," she gave a warm smile and Haru slowly nodded.

"You're right, Akira..." She smiled, "I'll come visit you on my days off," she squeezed Akira's hand, "You know, I had so much I wanted to tell you...but I forgot it immediately after I saw your face...

"I've waited a long time for your release, so living further away is nothing..." 

Haru leaned into Akira, resting her head on Akira's shoulder. "Sorry...just for now," Akira smiled to herself. Haru sighed, "I might even fall asleep like this..."

Akira chuckled, "...I love you,"

 

_I spent a romantic evening with Haru..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are coming out late. I keep getting distracted and can't write and i got sick again
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyways!


	5. How Do You Know...? (Futaba Sakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to Futaba! This one is not at all romantic relations because I personally see Futaba more of a little sister than a girlfriend. Please respect that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

The dishes clanked together as Akira scrubbed them clean from the hardened curry. A dish most popular in Leblanc. 

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day," she heard Sojiro say. She chuckled to herself. How could Sojiro forget? The cafe was packed with couples-

"No wonder guys were bringing their girls in here,"

Akira rolled her eyes. Good God, the couples were a handful. Especially with her working. The girls would glare at her whenever she 'flirted' with their boyfriends. "Hope you enjoy your meal," is hardly flirting.

"Hey, don't you have something exciting happening? I mean, you've been here for nearly a year," Sojiro chuckles to himself, "When I was your age, _hoo boy.._ "

Akira laughs a bit as she washes off the soap from the now clean dishes. She turns off the water and sets down the dishes, "Eh, I don't know. No one really got last being a sibling or just a friend," she said, Sojiro chuckling after.

"Heh, I hear ya kid," 

Akira smiled as she grabbed a rag and started to dry the dishes. Truth be told, she just didn't have any time for a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. She'd probably be too busy with her part-time jobs or school. And on days she's actually free, they're not going to be free and then they're both going to fight and break up. It's going to happen sooner or later. So, might as well just avoid it. Akira turned over the half-dried bowl as the bell on the door chimed. 

"Sojiro!" A familiar voice says, making Akira turn around immediately. Akira grinned when she saw Futaba shoving a decorative heart in front of Sojiro's face. "I made it just in time!"

The raven looked to Sojiro who looked surprised at what he received. He was staring at it with a smile on his face. He then brought Futaba into a bear hug. 

"Sojiro...! You're squishing me!" Akira chuckled as Sojiro released the fifteen year old. Futaba giggled. "Oh! I have one for Joker too!"

Futaba skipped her way to Akira, handing her a red paper heart with a pink outline, splattered in silver glitter. 

**Happy Valentine's Day, Joker!**

Akira chuckled once she found the small doodle of her as Joker in the Metaverse. She'll miss those heels. 

Akira, too, brought Futaba into a hug. She even lifted her up, which caused a laughing fit between everyone. "I love it, Futaba,"

Futaba cheered as she was released from the hug, "Mission successful!" 

Sojiro chuckled. "Yeah yeah..."

Akira placed the gift down in a safe, dry spot and grabbed the slightly damp rag and started to dry the plates and bowls again. Futaba tugged on her sleeve suddenly.

"Um, I can I talk to you?" She whispered, looking a bit bashful. Akira raised her eyebrow, "About what?"

Futaba blushed and averted her eyes. Akira sighed a bit, "Okay, let me finish up here. I'll meet you upstairs?"

Futaba brightened and nodded, quickly running upstairs. Akira quickly rubbed down the plates until dry. She took off her apron and hung it up and grabbed her bag and her gift. She looked to Sojiro who was raising his eyebrows at her, "What did Futaba want?"

"She said she needed to talk with me,"

Sojiro shrugged, "All right then, I'm heading home. Lock up when you're done,"

Akira nodded and walked up the stairs. Once she got up to the attic, she saw Futaba sitting on the bed, knees to chest and staring at the floor. Akira set down her bag near the steps and walked over.

"Everything okay?" she asked, sitting next to the distressed teen. Futaba sighed, "Uh-uh..."

Akira raised her eyebrows. Futaba was just in a great mood two minutes ago. What happened? Akira brought one knee to her chest and hugged it, staring at Futaba worryingly, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Futaba looked over to the seventeen year old. She looked hesitant, but she drew in a breath, "H-have you ever had a b-boyfriend...o-or a girlfriend?"

Akira, completely taken aback by the question, stared at Futaba with wide eyes and a completely red face. "Wh-why do you ask?"

Futaba, completely embarrassed, her face flushed red and she squirmed where she sat. "W-well! It's just- today's Valentine's Day! A-aren't you supposed to have a b-boyfriend?!"

Akira stared at Futaba even more. What was this really about? Akira, now more concerned than embarrassed, put her leg down and sat up straight. "Futaba, what's this about?"

Futaba averted her eyes and then buried her face in her arms, squirming like there was no tomorrow. "I-I just don't get it!"

"Get what-"

"The...LOVE THING!"

Oh.

_Oh._

Akira stared, her eyes more wide but held more understanding. Did...did Futaba have a crush? Akira placed a hand on her sister-like-friend's shoulder, "Futaba, do you have a crush?"

Futaba groaned and looked up, her face more red than a fucking tomato. "I...I don't know..." She sighed, looking over to Akira with a distressed look, "I...don't _think_ I do... It's more like a f-fantasy than anything... I only saw them once or twice..."

Akira watched her friend un-hug her knees and set her feet on the floor, sighing eternally. "I-I just need to tell someone about it! S-so I thought maybe..."

Akira smiled, "It's fine, Futaba. Tell me about them,"

 

* * *

 

 

Futaba drew in a large breath, "Okay, so-"

"Wait!" Akira suddenly shouted, making Futaba jump. "Wh-what?" Futaba asked. Akira suddenly stood and grabbed her two pillows and set them down on the ground.

"If we are gong to have this talk, we are doing it right!" She said grabbing blankets. She grabbed Futaba's wrist and guided her to where she set one of her pillows. Akira sat down and wrapped her blanket around her and held her pillow. Futaba stared for a bit until she burst out laughing and giggling.

"What...?" She giggled. Akira beamed, "If we are having a girl talk, we are going to do the cliche sleep over!"

Futaba giggled as she sat down on her pillow, grabbing the other blanket Akira got out and wrapped it around her. "Okay, we all ready?" Akira asked, Futaba immediately nodding. "Okay then, speak,"

"Okay, so... since I'm going to try starting school, I wanted to try going in public places by myself. So, I went shopping,"

"Okay, I like where this is going,"

"So, I was in the store, right? A-anyway, I wanted to try buying stuff and so I bought some money I got from our last trip in Mementos. I tried to grab a box of boots but..."

"But...?"

Futaba grumbled, embarrassed, "I couldn't reach it..." Akira chuckled a bit. "But, then this... person comes and gets it for me..."

Akira giggled, "Aww..."

Futaba blushed, "Shuddup!"

Akira laughed, "Sorry! Sorry! Okay, what happened next?"

Futaba exhaled sharply, "So, I kept seeing them after that and then I... sorta ended up shopping with them...?"

Akira blinked. "...uh, can you repeat that?"

Grumbling, Futaba slumps, "Don't judge! It was my first time going alone, I needed some assistance!"

Akira sighs, a small smile coning on her face, "All right, so what's the problem? You seemed desperate for help,"

Futaba slouched, hugging the blanket, "I just... thought this person was really cute and nice... they even gave me their number because they thought I was cool... B-but, I've never experienced this stuff before! How do you know when you have a crush...?"

Akira blinked, but slowly came to an understanding. "Oh..." She mumbled. She cleared her throat, "Well, there's a difference between fantasy, crushes, and love," she began, Futaba listening closely, "Fantasies are just if you seen them only once or twice and think they're cute or hot. Crushes are when you start to develop feelings over time; but some crushes only appear when you don't really know them. Being in love, however, is when you have had these feelings for so long that it drives you crazy, you crave their presence, their voice and just want to spend as much time with them as possible...!"

Futaba hummed thoughtfully, "That...makes sense..."

Akira shrugged, "I don't know, that's just from my experience. Wait, how old are they?"

"They're fifteen I think. What, you think it was a twenty-something year old man?" Futaba laughed, Akira blushing.

"Well! You never know!" 

Futaba giggled, "Well, what about you? Have you had a crush on anyone recently?"

"Recently? Well..." Akira hummed, Futaba leaning in with interest, "I had more fantasies than crushes really. Like with Hifumi, I thought she was pretty cute and nice. But, she turned out to be straight so..."

"Hifumi? The shogi player?" 

"Yep,"

"Wow,"

Akira chucked, "Wow indeed," Futaba smiled. She then had a determined look on her face. She stood up, placing both hands on her hips, "You know what we need?"

"What?" Akira asked, amused. 

"Chocolate. And a whole load of movies!"

Akira laughed, standing, "Yes we do!"

"Let's go!"

 

* * *

 

The two watched romance movies for hours. They stayed up until four, eventually eating all of their candy and falling asleep. Well, Akira was about to. She looked to her little sister and smiled.

Today was a good day...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry, this came out later than the rest. I was going through some personal shit. This was rushed as fuck so sorry. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless though! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little sister bonding chapter and the stories, I wish you all a great day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a wonderful Valentine's!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah, the other girls are here too! Just wait and see ;)


End file.
